


All You Never Say

by goldenwonder



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate mission, F/M, Mild Spoilers, New Planets, Romance??, mute character, resistance base, sometime after TFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwonder/pseuds/goldenwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When are we leaving?" he questions, and she looked back at him, one hand lingering on the doorway, as if in thought. She bit her lip, a small gesture that he couldn't help but find admirable about her, and she shifted her eyes back to him.</p><p>She timidly held up two fingers, then waved her hand, as though unsure.</p><p>"Two hours, you think?" he questions, and she nodded, glancing outside. He nods,</p><p>"I think I can be ready in one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... This kind of came out of nowhere.
> 
> I just thought up of this one day, and did a little bit of research and voila! Here we go...  
> I'm still working on my sequel/companion fic for Above and Beyond, but I don't have much to post right now... But, hopefully, I will soon... But, I just adore Poe, and writing him, and I wanted to focus on him a little bit more in this fic. I really hope you enjoy it, and excuse any errors! Hopefully i'll edit it soon...
> 
> Have fun [:
> 
> **Title from 'All You Never Say' by Birdy ^-^

"Lothal? Are you kidding me?" Poe scoffed, running a hand over his face as he looked at the panel in front of him, showing the planet and its contents. General Organa's face didn't waver from her normal stoic look, and she looked to the hologram.

  
"Yes. We need you to do recon on it. We have an informat who has ties to Resistance sympathizers, and they want to get to the base. We need you to find them and get them here. After all that's happened... We need all we can get." Leia said, crossing her arms and Poe sighs. He understood the severity of getting more people, and recruitments haven't been going so well. But, on a planet like Lothal, it was more than obvious there were Resistance supporters. But, the Order was always crawling around that region, so it would be hard to get in without screaming _"ooh, look at me, i'm a part of the Resistance! Please shoot me!"_  
Poe looked at the holograms with furrowed eyebrows, and bit the inside of his cheek.

  
"And the informant?"

  
"A merchant / cantina runner, Boskqon. He's been neutral for the most part, but he has to be on a planet like that. He'll know you're coming, but you'll have a cover. He doesn't know exactly where the sympathizers are, but he can point you in the right direction. And something tells me you won't have a problem sniffing them out." she mused, looking to him with a half smirk. He shrugs.

  
"Alright... I suppose it doesn't sound that bad. I'll just have to watch my back, 24/7." he said, shifting on his feet. He wasn't scared, or frightened of the mission; anxious, yes, and a little excited, now. True, he wasn't going to blow up the enemy or rain fire upon them with his team, but he would be expanding their numbers. And that was something they desperately needed these days.

  
"Since when do you not, Commander?" the General says, shutting down the hologram and he shrugs.

  
"When does anybody not, these days?" he sighs, and she shook her head, rolling her eyes with a small smirk.

  
"Start packing. And make sure you're wiped clean of any Resistance embelms... I know how fond you are of them."

~~

Poe slung his bag over his shoulder, wearing normal, ground-dwelling clothes as he headed towards the V-Wing Speeder that would be his contraption to fly to Lothal. It wasn't the best ship, and not one he would choose to fly on a regular basis, but he was supposed to be a smuggler/drifter, and not meant to have much to his name. All he had were some clothes, money, and a few trinkets to take, since he didn't know how long he was to be there. He walked to the ship, climbing up the side and slung the bag in, glancing around to make sure the cockpit was in ship shape to drive.

"Poe!" a voice calls, and he turns to see Finn jogged towards him from across the tarmac. He climbs down the ladder, grinning.  
"Hey, buddy." he said, giving him a warm embrace and then pulled away.  
"I caught wind that you were going on a mission..." Finn said, almost sounding a bit sad. Poe nods.  
"Yeah, Lothal. Recon and recruitment." he said, and Finn nods.  
"Thought so... And it's just you? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" he questions, and Poe shrugs.  
"I suppose so... But hey, I live for the danger." he chuckles, clapping him on the shoulder. Finn looked like he was trying to remain lively, but he wasn't doing well at keeping up the smile. Poe managed to keep his up, and he held his shoulder tight.  
"Don't worry, i'll be back before you know it." he said, and Finn rolled his eyes.  
"Just don't make me go out and save you again, Dameron... You're supposed to be the best pilot in the Resistance, not the best damsel." he said, and Poe clapped a hand over his chest.  
"I can't believe you! Come on, man... It was one time." he said, rolling his eyes and he finally saw Finn's lip quip up.  
"Twice. Naylik counts." he said, pointing a finger at him. Poe sighs, putting his hands up in surrender.  
"Alright, you got me there." he said, and he grins, but felt a small sadness within him. Like this was a goodbye. But he refused it to be so.  
"I'll see you soon." Poe said, and Finn nods, hugging him tightly.  
"I better. And try to stay out of trouble." he chuckles. Poe hugged him back tightly and then pulled away, feeling a bit sad he was to leave his best friend. He sighs, and gave him one last smile till he heard the ecstatic chirp of BB-8. He looked down to see the little orange and white droid roll up, looking ready for the trip.  
"Alright, let's do this." he said, and BB-8 could only beep in agreement, rolling under the ship to be loaded. Poe gave one last look at Finn then climbed in and sat down in the cockpit, it sliding shut as BB-8 was loaded in. He turned on the controls, adjusting the thrusters and making sure they had enough power to get them to the next system. He glanced out to see a small crowd had gathered to watch him leave, and he could see General Organa standing just at the doorway of HQ, looking at him with a strong expression, and a slight nod. He breathes out, holding onto the control on his right, then the joystick. He flipped a few switches, hearing the ship begin to buzz, and whirr as they lifted into the air.

  
"Here we go." he said, and pushed the control forward, pulling the joystick back as they soared into the sky.

~~

The trip to Lothal wasn't that bad, and was faster than he anticipated. He looked forward and saw the brown and blue planet rising into the distance, adjusting their course and began to coast down to the southern part of the planet. He needed to reach the city region of Uljia, and there he would find Boskqon and his cantina on the outskirts.  
He landed on an airstrip within the city, and climbed out, paying for the space the ship would occupy till he needed it.

  
So, with his bag on his shoulder, and BB-8 rolling by his feet, they walked down the busy street. BB-8 helped navigate the way from the heart of the city, to the outskirts, where the shine and grandeur of the city began to fade into a smaller, poorer and a little more intimidating place.

It wasn't mega-industrialized like the big city, but it was obvious this part was ruled by independet merchants and maybe even a black market. There were shops and vendors lined up of all sorts, along with their various items they sold. Some of it was woodwork from the forests around them, or old parts, or clothing. This was closer than ever to the mountain, and he didn't have to look far to see them... They were practically in the backyard.  
BB-8 whistled quietly, and Poe glanced down, shifting the strap on his shoulder.

  
"Don't worry, we'll be there soon. Stop complaining." BB-8 seemed to scoff; easy for you to say.  
They finally rolled up to some larger buildings, but not by much, and finally saw the sign of Boskqon's cantina among the more . He could already tell that there would most definitely be some unsavory characters in there, just judging by the vehicles and people outside. He turned up the collar of his jacket for good measure, and BB-8 could only muse; very inconspicuous. Poe pretended not to hear him.

  
They walked inside and Poe gestured for BB-8 to stay close. He walked to the bar, sitting in one of the few spots left open, and tried to not make eye-contact with anyone sitting around him. He glanced at the bartender and ordered a light drink, and when they slid it over he inquired.  
"Uh... do you know where I can find a Boskqon?" he questions. The bartender, who was a funny looking creature with green skin and four eyes, looked at him inquisitively then mumbled something in some alien language he wasn't familiar with and walked to the back. Suddenly, a heavy-set creature with big black glasses walked out, looking gruff and mean with an under bite, and the bartender looked to Poe and gestured to him. The man walked, or more waddled over, and leaned against the bar, looking at him through the big black glasses. BB-8's lens narrowed in suspicion.

  
"Hmmm... You don't happen to be the drifter I've been told of?" he questions. Poe shrugs nonchalantly, not really sure if his was Boskqon or not, since he didn't have an ID to make sure... But, better be safe than sorry.  
"Depends." he said, and the creature's eyebrow raised. BB-8's head moved from one to the other, sincerely hoping Poe didn't say anything too obvious.  
"On?"  
"What you have for me." he said, setting the glass down. The glasses seemed trained on him, the thing's breath smelling god-awful, but then he stood straight.  
"Hm. I think I have what you're looking for." he said with a smirk, and Poe nods.  
"Good. I hope you can deliver." he said and the man chuckles.  
"I'll meet you in the back. Atlas. Atlas!" he calls over his shoulder. A shorter figure stumbled out, a woman with slightly disheveled dark brown hair and a dirty apron hastily wiped her hands, her clear blue eyes flashing to Boskqon worriedly. BB-8 let out a low whistle and Poe jabbed him with his foot at the rude gesture. Boskqon gestured one of his only fingers towards Poe.

  
"Get this... drifter a room. Make sure he's comfortable." he said, and walked past her to someone else in the bar. Her eyes moved to Poe and he could see she was almost breathless, sweat on her brow, obviously she had been interrupted in her work. She breathes and nods, gesturing him to come. He got up, glancing at Boskqon who was walking around, tending to the customers and he slowly walked to the girl. He met her eyes, deciding to test out her name.  
"Atlas?" he questions. She stopped rubbing her hands and looked up at him, nodding slightly. She turned and walked through the back, and he could smell food being cooked from the kitchen, and also the smell of rotten meat, like Boskqon's breath. She lead him to a door, pushing it open and glanced back at him, then walked up the steps to the next floor. He glanced at BB-8,

  
"I'll come back for you. Just stay out of the way." he whispers, and quickly followed Atlas up the steps. At least it smelled a little bit better up here.  
He looked to the woman in front of him who lead him through a living room, where he guessed Boskqon lived, and she walked to a series of doors, pushing one open but then a hissing noise sounded and she slammed the door. She gave him a look of apology then walked down three more, then opened it and no noise sounded. She looked around and then gestured her hand inside. He nodded,

  
"Thank you." he said, and walked inside. It was a small room, with a bed, bureau, water basin, mirror, and a window looking out to the mountains. He set his bag down on the bed and Atlas slipped past him, taking out the sheets and set them on the bed, and he looked to them, then to her.  
"Thanks..." he said, and she nodded, a small smile on her lips and a hint of gratitude in her eyes. She walked to the door, and he decided to give her his name since she had not asked for it... he wasn't sure if she knew she could have.

  
"I'm Poe. Poe... Dameron." he said. He didn't know if he should have used his real name, but with her, he just kind of fazed out and it just spilled. Her smile grew warmer, and her eyes glanced down shyly and she nods, giving him a sincere smile before she turned and let the door shut behind her.

~~

As night had fallen over the planet, the cantina was closing for the night. Poe had stayed up in the rooms, which he assumed that Boskqon rented out to travelers. He put his things in the dresser, and tried to make it as homey as possible, since he would be quite busy on this planet. He had gotten BB-8 up to his room (thanks to Atlas, who apparently carried him up the entire flight of steps), and now waited. He looked out the window at the mountains in the distance, and then to the door as BB-8 sat in the corner attentively. He wondered when Boskqon would call for him again, and they could really talk about these Resistance fighters... He wondered where they hid, where they did their attacks. The Order barely touched down on this planet, so he couldn't really see people forming a combative attack. He wanted to meet them, to see what they knew... He knew they could help, especially on a distant planet as this one who had seen more of the First Order than they have.

  
First, the planet was free, and reigned with peace. But then the Empire took over, enslaving the people and nearly devastated the land by taking all of their natural resources. But, with the help of the Rebel Alliance, and a small team of insiders, it was liberated once more, and acted as a market planet, a meeting place for all sorts of folk. The Order had only come every once in a while to suck whatever resources they could (i.e. metal, lumber, minerals), but that was only every so often. Poe hoped they would stay way long enough for him to get in and out of this planet unnoticed, but it seemed unlikely... He seemed to be attracted to trouble.

  
Suddenly the door opened and he turned from the window, seeing Atlas standing in the doorway, and BB-8 let out a friendly beep in welcome. Her hair seemed to be in better shape, and looked like she had taken a little extra care in doing the braids. She wore a cleaner apron, and her eyes were soft but attentive, and seemed to be waiting. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak, but she simply jutted her chin down the hallway, as if to signal him to go. He didn't understand her silence, her reserved nature. Surely she wasn't so afraid of Boskqon that she refused to speak to him...

  
"Is he... Does he wanna see me?" he questions, and she nods, smiling lightly, and turned, walking down the hallway. He glanced at BB-8 and waved for him to stay, and hurriedly jogged to catch up with her, closing the door and walked by her side. She didn't look back at him, and continued walking down the hallway back to the living room-type place.

  
"So, you work here? You-you live here, too?" he questions. She looked to him, her alluring blue eyes looking at him with curiosity, and he seemed to also lose the will to speak. But she seemed welcoming, but humble, and something about her eyes spoke thousands of words he was trying to grasp at once, but couldn't. They simply just slipped through his fingers.  
She turned, walking away from the living room and walked up a flight of steps, opening a hatch and climbed out. Poe swiftly followed, and could see a garden-type place on the roof, with a table and chairs, and Boskqon sitting there, sipping on some kind of lime-green glow in the dark drink, his glasses still resting on his face as he looked to the mountains. Atlas gestured to the table and Poe looked to her, giving her a smile and a nod, of which she promptly returned as warmly as she had done before. He walked to the table, sitting down across from Boskqon, and expected Atlas to sit down with them, but she did not move from her spot by the hatch, as if hesitant, waiting for instruction. Boskqon let out a burp as he emptied his drink, glancing back at Atlas.

  
"Get this man something to drink." he said, gesturing to Poe and Poe looked to Atlas who only firmly nodded then slid down under the hatch, back inside. So, what was she? A servant? A slave? Surely they didn't still have enslavement on a planet like this...  
"So, you're the Resistance fighter they sent to gather up all the newbies." Boskqon said, hiccuping and set down the drink, shifting in his seat to look at him from the lamplight hanging from some rods above them. Poe could only guess this was the only acceptable place to do business around here, since it seemed secluded enough. Poe nodded shortly,  
"Poe Dameron, at your service." he said, reaching over and shook Boskqon's meaty hand, and he let out a deep chuckle.  
"The best pilot in the Resistance, how cute. The General told me all about you and your heroics... I bet you're very proud of those stories." he said, a small smirk on his thin lips. Poe shrugs,  
"They're just stories, as far as I know." he replied, not really wanting to talk of his reputation, but of his mission.  
"Now, about the Res-"  
"Is it true that you were face to face with Kylo Ren? What was he like? Was he as frightening as everyone says he is?" Boskqon questioned, acting as though he hadn't even heard Poe. Poe felt his throat tighten at the memory, but supposed he would have to play nice with this man in order to get the information and still remain on his good side. But, the memory still pained him... Even if it was a while ago.

  
"Well, he... He's intimidating. Invasive. Such as a Sith Lord should be." he said, feeling tension in his shoulders and shifted uncomfortably. But, there was a slight clink and a glass was set beside his hand on the table, and he looked up to see Atlas set down a drink, and then refill Boskqon's own lime drink that glowed in the darkness. Poe was impressed, he hadn't even heard the hatch open or feel her come near him or anything. It was like the presence of a benevolent ghost, floating through and filling gaps.  
"Thank you." Poe mumbles, and Atlas glanced at him and almost quipped a smile til he spoke.  
"That'll be all." Boskqon said, and flitted his hand away, and she looked to him, and then away and she wordlessly left, disappearing inside once more. Poe watched where she went, intruiged by her, and wished he could get at least one word of her.  
"Who is she? She works at the cantina, right?" he questions.  
"Hmph, I own her. She works for me, and only me." Boskqon grunts, obviously not fond of the topic of the young woman. Poe's chest twisted; so, slavery was still active here.  
"Ah, I see." he said, glancing down at his drink. He took a wary sip, but was satisfied with the taste; it was sweet, but also warm that slid down his throat. He could taste maybe some cinnamon and a twinge of something else as it tickled his tongue. He sincerely enjoyed it, and wanted to pay his compliments to her when she came back around.

  
"Now, down to business." Boskqon said, and Poe sat up straight in his chair, finally, he thought. Boskqon took a lengthy gulp of his drink, first, and then slammed it down.  
"I've gotten wind that they hide in the mountains, to the North. There's a small town up there, where I get my supplies from... There's a man there at the trading shop, Thyo, who can tell you where they are. I was going to send Atlas up there tomorrow to get more food items, you can hitch a ride with her, she'll help guide you up there." he said. Poe could feel his mood lighten significantly, glad to know he could be looking forward to some time spent alone with Atlas... Perhaps he could finally speak to her, and get to know her, and thank her for what she's done so far.  
"Sounds good. Trading shop, Thyo... Anywhere else we can stop by?" he questions, safely storing the information in his mind. Boskqon seemed to think, and he hesitated.  
"There is... one place. But, it's very old, probably in ruins by now... But, if there were any Resistance fighters, they may group up there." he said, and Poe waited patiently for him to go on, sipping at the drink once more.  
"There's a Jedi Temple on top of the mountain, the one you'll be heading to. I don't know how to get there, but i'm sure Atlas can show you the way. Even if there's nothing there... You'll at least be sight-seeing." Boskqon explained. Poe was a bit surprised; he hadn't heard of many Jedi temples still in tact, much less on a planet like this that had gone through so much devastation. He hadn't ever seen one for his own eyes, and he was thrilled to finally see one, in set stone.  
Poe rose, but Boskqon stayed seated.  
"Thank you, sir, for your help." he said, and Boskqon nods, sipping his drink thoughtfully as he looked up to the mountains. He said, almost as an afterthought,

"Oh, and be wary of First Order sympathizers. This planet is crawling with them."


	2. Part II

He was woken abruptly when the door opened, and he whirled around in bed, almost toppling off. Atlas stood in the doorway, carrying a tray of food and drink. Poe pushed his hair back, sleep still coating his eyes and he momentarily forgot the state of his undress when he sat up, his upper body unclothed. Atlas stopped, and he could see the redness creeping up her face, and then she looked away. She began to turn when he held out a hand,

"No, no, wait! Wait!" he said, and quickly grabbed a tunic top, slipping it on and was glad he at least wore pants to bed. Atlas' gaze was fixated on the hallway, and he sighs.

"I think i'm presentable, now." he said, his legs over the side of the bed. She slowly looked back, and he could still see the red on her cheeks. She walked over, setting the tray on the side table. He could see that everything was cooked to near perfection, and wondered if Atlas had cooked it up herself. He wasn't sure, since she wore no apron today, and wore a long-sleeved shirt with a blue tunic, and some grey pants with faded brown boots, looking ready to go. She had the front of her hair pulled back in two braids connecting behind her head, the rest of her brown hair falling behind her in waves. Poe thought a space angel had come to deliver him breakfast in a seedy place like this, a light in darkness of sorts.

He plucked one of the items of food, and she hesitated then turned to walk out.

"When are we leaving?" he questions, and she looked back at him, one hand lingering on the doorway, as if in thought. She bit her lip, a small gesture that he couldn't help but find increasingly admirable about her, and she shifted her eyes back to him.

She timidly held up two fingers, then waved her hand, as though unsure.

"Two hours, you think?" he questions, and she nodded, glancing outside. He nods, beginning to shovel the food into his mouth.

"I think I can be ready in one." he said in between bites. After she left, BB-8 inquired where he was headed, and Poe recounted the night's conversation to him. BB-8 was thrilled, especially to be going up a mountain but Poe regretfully told him that he wasn't to join them; the way up there would simply be too long. BB-8 was a little bitter, but Poe promised him he would tell him everything when he got back.

 

*-*-*

 

Poe was true to his word, and was dressed and ready to go, with a small pistol in his boot an hour later. He shrugged on a jacket, walking down the steps, through the cantina that was abuzz with life. He glanced at Boskqon who stood behind the bar, and gestured outside with a grin. Poe turned and walked out, seeing the back of Atlas' head as she stood next to a giant creature, a bag over her shoulder. It was almost like some kind of dog, large and hairy and with a narrow face. It's paws were huge and clawed, and Poe didn't doubt that with one swipe, an ordinary man like himself could be torn into two. A Cracian Thumper, he realized, one of the few he had seen.

The creature's eyes shifted to him and it let out a soft growl, and Poe paused until Atlas turned. She lay a hand on the creature's ears, scratching it lightly and it seemed to be appeased at the moment, and simply grunted and looked forward again. She nodded a hello, and took off her bag and held it out to him. He looked down at it, frowning but slowly took it. Once she had put it in his hands, she climbed onto the large saddle on the creature, grabbing the reins. Poe hastily put on the bag around his shoulders, looking up at the creature. It would be quite a hike to get up there, but Atlas held out her hand. He clasped her forearm, and fearing it wouldn't do much good, heaved himself up. But, surprisingly, Atlas seemed to lift him with ease and he climbed into the saddle, surprised at her strength. He didn't notice how muscular her arms were, and the tightness of the shirt showed that. He was sure some of the guys back at the base would be envious of her and her stature.

She shifted the reins and the sudden movement made his arms fly around Atlas' waist. But, the creature moved smoothly, swiftly through the streets, and turned towards the mountains. He felt her hand move over his own that was clasped around her, almost as a comforting gesture, and he let his grip loosen as they began to move quicker, but still smoothly and quietly through the forest.

 

Atlas had been intrigued by this mysterious guest the moment Boskqon pointed her in his direction.

She hadn't seen many men like him on Lothal, and she had paid close attention to those all around her. He was different, somehow. She could feel he had no ill intent, but that his heart was set on something great, here. She didn't hear much of him and Boskqon's conversation when they were on the roof, so she didn't know what he was here for. Not that it mattered, or that it was any of her business... She would be sure Boskqon would shout at her for sticking her nose in such things.

But, she couldn't help it.

He just seemed so welcoming, so new and exciting, she could only wonder about the things he's seen. But, she couldn't ask... She didn't feel like she could, so she willed herself to hold back.

Poe Dameron. Why was that name familiar to her? She may have heard in the Cantina before, but it seemed unlikely... She didn't know, but she admired the man, with his dark hair and kind eyes, and confident build. She only wished she had enough courage to speak to him, but she didn't know if she could offer good enough conversation for him.

His little burst of panic when Slovya began to move was cute, and she found it funny how tightly he held onto her for dear life. She could only reassure him with a pat on the hand that Slovya was completely safe, and one of the best riding creatures on the planet; a faithful friend, and loyal steed since Atlas was young.

He was silent for the first part of the trip as Slovya made her way up the mountain, soundless as ever with her big paws, scaling the landscape. Poe seemed to even out and become lax. She kept her eye out for any figures lurking in the trees, since some drifters would hang out in the woods, waiting for unsuspecting folk to show up and take them, and/or their possessions. She was confident that they wouldn't be subject to such crimes, though, since she was well known in these parts, and was wary of her surroundings.

"So... This guy, Thyo. He can be trusted?" he questions. Atlas glanced back at him just slightly, and she nods. He watched her, waiting for her to speak more, but she remained silent, her eyes sweeping the landscape.

"Well, that's good to know..." he said, sighing and looks around, his arms still settled on her waist. He had forgotten about it as they moved on, but now just held her instinctively; even Atlas, herself, had even put the thought out of mind.

"So... You don't speak?" he questions. Atlas shook her head, her grip tightening on the reins, Slovya ever so steady as she lept on. Poe's eyebrows furrowed, and wondered why. The possibilities were endless... How did she communicate? Surely she didn't just... sit and do nothing? And she must understand the Basic Language, since she responded to him (mostly) when he asked her questions. Perhaps she was shy, or had something to hide...

He would ask her more until they finally came up to a small town, huddled against the side of the mountain. Slovya slowed down, but kept on going, passing through the small street to a shop, filled with miscellaneous items in the front, such as food, fabric, some kind of liquid items, spare metallic parts, tools, and others. Atlas pulled Slovya to a stop, sliding down. Poe looked down at her and she took his arm as he slid down, surprised at her ability to support his weight down. He looked at her for a moment too long, and he could tell, by the rising color of her cheeks. She took her bag back from him and slung it over her shoulder, and took a blaster hanging off the back of the saddle and handed it to him, then gestured to her back. He quickly slung it on, out of sight, and she nods, giving him a "thumbs-up" gesture, then walks inside.

The shop was musky, and filled with more substances than Poe could recognize. It seemed to be arranged accordingly, though, from food-like substances, to textiles, to even weapons, he saw, in the corner and in a case. At the main counter, stood a Ithorian, organizing some trinkets on the counter. Atlas looked back at Poe, then nodded to him and walked to the counter. The Ithorian looked up, blinking patiently as Atlas walked up.

"Atlas, good to see you... you're looking more radiant by the day." he said, slowly, gravely in his native tongue. Poe was lucky to understand, and he glanced at Atlas who took out a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to him. He took it and glanced over it, and slowly nods.

"The usual. Go ahead, call if you need help." he said, and Atlas nodded, walking to the back. Poe looked to him, and the Ithorian had already met his eyes.

"Are you Thyo?" he questions. The Ithorian, now identified as Thyo, nods.

"Yes. I suppose you're the man Boskqon had spoken of." he said, and Poe nods, approaching the counter with more confidence. He didn't look evil, or like a First Order sympathizer, but he knew better than to let his guard down... But, he still needed to get his information.

"Do you... know where the sympathizers lie?" he questions. Thyo took a vase and a spare rag, beginning to dust it gently.

"Depends on what kind of sympathizers." he said. Poe nods, glancing around. The store was empty, not another soul in sight. He looked back at Thyo.

"Boskqon said that Resistance sympathizers hide up in the mountains, in... some old Jedi Temple." he said. Thyo nods, and set the vase aside, then rubbed the wooden surface with the rag.

"He is right. A kind of rag-tag military squadron. Been up there for ages, since the Empire took over." he said, and Poe was shocked. How could they have survived for so long in secret, when the First Order practically flowed through here? And they also withstood the Empire's reign? Perhaps this little planet wasn't so little at all...

"Captain Kalan runs the show up there, from what I remember... He's the man you'll want to see." he said, and Poe nodded.

"Won't I need some kind of password to get in? I don't really want to be shot on sight." he said, and Thyo's eyes blinked, with a twinkle within them.

"I believe you're quite prepared." he said, and Poe glanced at the back, hearing items shift around back there as Atlas continued gathering.

"What about... I don't mean to intrude or anything, but, Atlas, she-"

"Doesn't speak? Yes, I know." Thyo said, and Poe looked back at him, his eyes narrowing.

"But why? She seems so... kind and gentle, and... I've just wanted to get something out of her." he said, feeling his ears heat up at the way he spoke of her, like a young boy dreaming over a crush of some sort. Thyo shrugs.

"She hasn't spoken since her father was killed, about three, four cycles ago. The First Order came, looking for Resistance sympathizers, and executed him. Some Dark Jedi did the deed, and it left a permanent scar on her, I'm sure." he said. Poe could feel his shoulders sag at the story of tragedy. No wonder she kept to herself, because of the horror she had to endure not even so long ago. Perhaps, if he could coax it out of her... Maybe she could one day speak again.

He looked down at his hands, then back to Thyo.

"Do you think she'll ever speak again?" he questions. Thyo let out a lofty sigh,

"Hard to tell. Maybe it'll take time, or the right person to bring it out of her." he said, and then a loud _**THUMP**_ made Poe jump and Atlas had sat a bag of some kind of substances on the counter, and set a few more bags of items. Poe had no idea how she lugged it all from the back by herself. Maybe he underestimated her strength, as well... She was definitely full of surprises, and mystery.

She did give him a sharp look and then looked to Thyo, who looked everything over as she rifled out the money from her bag. He then reached behind the counter and took out a small brown burlap bag, and set it on the counter.

"For good measure." he said, and she sat the bag of money on the counter, swiping the small bag and put it in her own. Poe hesitated, not sure if she heard the conversation or not, and felt momentarily bad about it, but decided to make it up.

"Do you need help?" he questions, glancing at the big bag, indicating he would take it. She, instead, gave him the other two bags of meat and fruit, and loaded the bag over her shoulder, then took another bag of fruit on her other arm and jutted her chin out, her blue eyes meeting his for a second and seemed to cut right through him. He hurriedly walked out, and she followed.

Slovya was lapping up water from a trough to the side, her muzzle wet with water. She stood straight as they approached, and Atlas walked to the other side, opening a big side pack and put the heavy bag within it, then put her other bags in the smaller pouches. Poe, still being on the other side, put his own bags in the small pouches, sealing them up so they won't fall out. Atlas gave her bag back to him, which he quickly pulled back on. She climbed up into the saddle, adjusting herself in the seat and looked down at Poe, holding her arm out for him. He took it and held tightly as he pushed himself and she pulled him up. He precariously got onto the saddle, and finally balanced himself. He momentarily caught Atlas' amused face, but she said nothing and turned her head, and shifted the reins, and Slovya jerked to the side then began her way out of the town. Poe expected them to turn left, to go back down the mountainside, but he was surprised when Atlas turned right, and began going up the mountain again. He glanced at her warily, then the trees in front of them.

"W-Wait... what are we doing? Aren't we-" but Atlas held up a hand, as if to silence him, and his mouth snapped shut. He didn't want to say anything more if she was upset, now more than certain she had heard the conversation he had with Thyo... He felt almost like he'd betray her, but he hoped she understood that he was only trying to understand her.

They traveled on for a few more moment before she stopped in a clearing, surrounded by trees and laden with bountiful grass. Poe was confused, but she slid down and began to undo some of the saddle bags, taking out a few items. She cradled them in one hand and extended her hand out to him, which he carefully accepted and slid down, his feet thumping on the ground. Atlas took out a slim piece of a bread-like product, putting it in her mouth and walked to Slovya, taking out some kind of vegetable and tossed it into her mouth, which she greedily ate up. Poe looked to her, a bit confused, as she walked past Slovya and sat down in the clearing, putting the items down. He slowly walks over, and she began assembling some kind of lunch, and even pulled out a tervis of some kind, and the pouch that Thyo had given her.

"Uh... lunch." he stated, sitting down across from her, cross-legged as she chewed on the bread-like product. She glances to him and nods, then gave him a few things to eat. He looked at them warily, knowing this was nothing like what they had on the base... But it looked fresh, and somewhat healthy. He took a bite, and wasn't disappointed, feeling like he took a bite out of nature. She unscrewed the tervis and took a long sip of water, then set it back down and kept her eyes low as she ate on her food, taking out a few bites of candy, it looked like, from Thyo's pouch, taking it little by little to savor it. But, Poe could tell there was tension behind her usual silence, and wanted to clear it up.

"You heard, back at the shop, didn't you? Thyo told me about why... why you don't speak." he said, and Atlas' eyes shot up to him, looking momentarily hard, and defensive, but then softened and looked back down, nodding. He felt pity for her, knowing it must have been Kylo Ren, and knew of what he was capable of.

"I know who killed your father, since there's only one Dark Jedi I've had experience with, and who i've ever heard of that's affiliated with the First Order." he said, and she didn't look up as she chewed, and he took in a breath.

"You're not the only one, Atlas. Kylo Ren has left suffering in his path before, and I hate that you had to witness it... But I suppose it's better than being actually involved." he said with a heavy sigh, taking another bite. This time, her eyes rose steadily, in sympathy, but also a solemn curiosity, as if to ask, what happened?

He swallowed before going on,

"The First Order took me, one time... They found out a mission I had been working on at the time, and took me in for questioning. And let me just say, their methods are anything but ordinary..." he said, his eyebrows furrowing at the memory. The pulsing memory of someone ripping through his mind, tearing it apart for answers, for secrets. And that black mask he stared into, refusing to give up.

"He did some kind of mind-control, or something on me. I didn't give in, though." he said, and took another bite. Atlas sat in silence, watching him with a face full of pity. She slowly extended him the tervis, and he paused, looking at it, then met her eyes. She nods, and gave him a soft smile. It was singlehandedly the most kind gesture he had received while on this mission, and of course, it had been at the gentle hand of Atlas.

He slowly took it, and returned the smile with gratitude, uncapping it and took a long sip.

 

*-*-*

 

Their lunch was short-lived, and they were soon on their way again, up the mountain. It got steeper, and Poe got more wary of how they traveled, his arms around Atlas a little tighter than usual, but she didn't seem to notice. After a period of silence, he finally couldn't help but ask,

"You still haven't indicated where we are going." he said, looking to her, but could only see the curve of her nose beyond her wavy hair. She unraveled his hand from her waist, and he could feel heat in his cheeks and she opened his palm, tracing a triangle shape within it. Her finger was calloused, but seemed soft against his palm, and cool, too. He almost didn't notice the shape until she drew it again, and he thought of the things that could be shaped like that. Then, his eyes widened slightly and he grins.

"The Jedi Temple." he said, and she glanced back at him, grinning, before turning forward and pulled the reins tight as they climbed up an especially steep part of the mountain. Poe was sure he was to fall off, but his grip on Atlas' waist kept him safe and sound. 

Poe could only watch at nature around them as they climbed up the mountain. They went by a variety of planets; different trees, weeds, flowers, bushes, grasses, of all sorts. It seemed like D’Qar was as bland as can be compared to this planet, and that’s without speaking of the creatures that roamed it.

There were many birds, and flying creatures in the trees. Some sounded pleasant, and looked beautiful, and others… not so much. The ground creatures stayed out of their way for the most part, but he could see some tall, lithe creatures running in the opposite direction of them, their skin bright blue and shimmering. And, he could see furry, dark red creatures perched on the tree branches above them, making soft chirps. If only Atlas could speak, he would inquire about these strange creatures, and remember them to look up, later.

He thought, after a while, that they would never get there. But, finally, then climbed a ridge and he thought they would be met with more ground to cover. But, it actually dipped down, to a rocky area against the mountain. And standing tall, against it, was a tall, triangular shape, etched with characters he didn’t recognize, but did know that it was the Jedi temple. 

Around the opening were holes in the mountains, stairs leading up to other cave-like openings, and he marveled at the height of them. Some of them reached halfway to the mountain top.

“Oh, boy.” he breathes. As he focused, he could see that there were actual  _ people  _ walking on the stairs, and around the bottom of the temple, dressed in the same color of khaki suits, which he guessed was their relative uniform around here.

Some people began shouting, and he was wary, at first, for it sounded like they were panicked, or shocked, but Atlas just drove Slovya down there to meet them, anyway.

A group of three approached them, a tall, very built man with heavy facial hair greeting them, his eyebrows bushy and his eyes sharp. The other two were younger, and he guessed they must be of lower ranks, and stood . The man stopped and finally Atlas pulled Slovya to a stop. The man gave her a sharp salute, and she quickly jumped off, landing lightly on her feet.

“Welcome back, Captain.” he said, and Poe looked at Atlas incredulously, and breathed under his breath,

_ “Captain?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to space out updates, since this isn't going to be too long... In chapters, I mean.  
> How do you like it so far? Any fav parts, or just little things? I'd love to hear it [:
> 
> I'll update soon, hope you enjoy!


	3. Part III

Atlas looked to him as though she heard him, but simply offered her arm to him as he climbed down. The man looked to him with sharp, judgmental eyes, and Poe felt very small compared to the tall figure.

“And who is this?” he questions. Atlas made motions with her hands, and Poe had no idea what for, until the man spoke.

“A Resistance pilot, hm? Well, this isn’t the strangest person you’ve dragged up here.” he said, and Poe realized she was speaking to him with sign language. He didn’t know why he didn’t recognize it earlier, since he supposedly learned it as a boy, then in the flight academy. But, years and years of nonuse have rendered him useless in the field. Looks like he would have to brush up on it…

“Commander Poe Dameron, I was sent here from D’Qar, by General Organa.” he said, extending his hand. The man shook his hand firmly, and Poe thought his hold was actually softer than he imagined.

“I’m Lieutenant Colonel Kalan, I run the place around here. Why did we get no transmission of your arrival?” he questions. Atlas was looking to him with piqued interest, wondering how they had reached out to Boskqon, and not the base.

“Well, with the First Order so close, we didn’t want to risk sending direct transmissions, so we wouldn’t expose you. We know this base has been running since the Empire was still alive, and we didn’t want to break the streak.” he said, and Kalan nods.

“I see… Well, it’s a good thing you had Captain Whitesun to guide you. She knows this planet better than most… Come, we’ll show you around.” he said, gesturing him to follow and Slovya let out a groan of hello, and Kalan looked over his shoulder.

“And hello to you, too, Slovya.” he said, and Atlas smiled, beginning to follow him. Poe glanced back at the creature, now finally knowing it’s name, and hurried to Atlas’ side.

“That thing has a name?” he whispers, and Atlas shot him a quick look, but it only made him grin a little as they headed into one of the cave openings.

 

*-*-*

The inside looked something of an ant mound, to Poe. So many tunnels and stairways and arches and bridges built within it, he was sure this wasn’t just something they made themselves. This place was old, almost sacred, and he was sure there was some amount of Force energy flowing through it.

As Kalan led them around, showing them the conference rooms, their technical setups, and other places, he still couldn’t get over the small, but impactive revelation about Atlas. A Captain, no less, but how? Was she in combat, or just a great leader? Or perhaps she was just around long enough to win the title… But he felt there was more to her. So much more to her than he originally thought. 

He normally felt at home within an environment such as this, filled with action and life, with the military lifestyle. But, it seemed vastly different from D’Qar, and walking next to Atlas who was given a salute by nearly every person who passed by made him feel like a Lieutenant again, just a guy trying to make his way. Not that he missed the recognition, he liked to consider himself somewhat humble, but just happened to have a lot of people know him. But, it was reversed, if he had had someone with him, and was now the shadow of the figure in front of him. But, he admired her, and could only find more respect and curiosity by finding out her position, and the obvious impact she had around here.

Kalan walked at Atlas’ side, updating her on various parts of the base, and their whereabouts. Poe was mesmerized by it all; a rogue base trying to fend off the Order, just like the Resistance was, and in better shape than he thought. They had been doing a steady job in protecting their planet, with a fairly good defense program, which was impressive for their location. The Order was all over this sector, but this planet was doing very well fending it off.

He could see people in flight gear, and knew they must have some sort of fleet, and was eager to discover what they had, but he had to set his own curiosities away for now. He was here on Resistance business, and it looked like there was a lot to do.

They were walking to something like a conference room, except not as well-put together as D’Qar’s. It had a system set up in the middle, but it was older models, displaying stats and maps of the planet. It looked to belong of something from the Empire, or maybe even older…

“So, Commander Dameron. You say General Organa sent you? What could she want with us?” He says, and the eyes of several other people rose, looking up from their work or their own systems to see who this stranger was, working under the command of 

General Organa. Poe glanced around at the unfamiliar faces, gulping, but with a flash of meeting Atlas’ patient eyes he straightened up.

“She wanted me to come recruit. She knew you were in working order, but I think she may have underestimated your going-ons. I think she wants a stronger bond, a pact with the Resistance.” He said, and the Colonel stood, then glanced at Atlas.

“We don’t affiliate with the Resistance, or with the Republic for that matter. It just makes us a target even more than we already are.” He said. But, Poe pressed on,

“Yes, but it could be very beneficial for us all. Your position is a good one, especially on the edge of this system, you can overlook the entire thing. The First Order comes and goes, and you gather information on them.” He said, gesturing to the display systems.

“We’re fighting the same battle, Colonel. And together, we can become bigger, stronger against the Order, and come towards our common goal; freedom, freedom of fear, and oppression.” He said, and glanced at Atlas. Atlas looked mildly impressed, but didn’t let much on. Looked like there was more to him than just the Resistance pilot facade. The Colonel seemed to contemplate it, looking to Atlas and only saw her vague expression, but knew the severity of the situation, and the benefits they could reap with this pact. He sighs, leaning against the console.

“You sure do got a convincing mouth for a pilot, Commander.”

Atlas couldn’t help but smile.

 

*-*-*

 

Sitting outside, Atlas divided up a ration, handing equal pieces to Kalan and Poe as they spoke of the base.

“This was an old base for the Empire. They built defense systems all in the mountains. Giant blasters, militant stations, you name it. We’ve had people go and investigate, and they’re in working order. We’ve just never had a reason to use them, so no one truly knows the real power of it. But, stories say that it can tear a giant hole in a Destroyer.” Kalan said, and Poe took a bite, soaking in the information. He wished at that moment that BB-8 were there, to remember what Poe couldn’t later. But, he would have to rely on his own memory, and hoped that he could hold it all in.

“So, why the Temple as your base? Isn’t this technically holy ground?” He questions. Kalan chuckles,

“Some believe it is, others aren’t so sure. But, the way it sits in the mountains is perfect for our scouts, and keeps us hidden, but lets us see all. No one has gone into the actual Jedi Temple itself, since you have to be one to get in there, but we’ve just built around it. Many locals had fits about us taking up our arms here, but the Empire already beat us to it ages ago. We simply turned it onto the good side. Besides, the Force runs strong through here. Keeps the morale up.” Kalan explained. Atlas sat cross-legged, chewing on her ration and looked between the two men, glad Poe had been brought here. He seemed to give everything new life, a new feeling. It was nice to see a new, fresh face here. And quite a handsome one, too.

“Looks like you got quite the setup. I believe the General would be jealous.” Poe chuckles, taking a bite. He could feel Atlas’ gaze on him, and it made him smile, but he simply masked it with his chewing. Kalan gave a laugh,

“I wouldn’t bet on it, but it’s very flattering.” He said. Atlas smiled, feeling like Kalan was in a whole new, good kind of mood. It seemed to spread around the base, and everyone seemed to have a little pep in their step now. But, Atlas felt the pep in her chest, her heart feeling like a bird’s wing every so often. It was a good feeling, a foreign one, but one that she would love to explore.

Poe glanced to Atlas, seeing her hastily make gestures with her hands, her eyes aglow and a small smile on her face. Kalan looked at her intently, and nods with a smile.

“Of course, we’ll show him the fleet. I’m sure that’s what he truly wants to see.” He chuckles, and Poe was amazed, and felt stupid for not knowing it before; she could speak through signing. He knew very little, since he had to know a few for flight school back at the Republic, but it felt like it was from ages ago. He now wished he could have retained more of it.

“Could you show me?” He blurted to Atlas, who looked to him, and seemed hesitant, but then nodded, her hair bouncing to the motion.   
“You go right ahead. I need to return to some of my duties, anyway. It was a pleasure to meet you, Commander.” He said as he stood, and gave a salute to Atlas and walked back. Poe looked back at Atlas, and she stood up, holding her hand out to him. His concentration was slightly averted when the sun caught behind her head, causing it to become something like a halo, making golden highlights in her hair. For a moment, she seemed like something out of a legend, a space angel, again. Atlas was a bit confused as to why he just sat there, squinting up at her with his lips slightly parted, and she could feel her cheeks redden slightly and she shook her hand slightly. Poe blinked and took her arm, and she pulled him to his feet with ease. He hardly even had to tense a muscle, and looked down at her.

“Lead the way, Captain.” He said with a smile. Atlas tried her best to repress a smile as she lead him to the hanger, and Poe was in paradise.

The fighters ranged from Empire to Republic, ancient and somewhat new, big and small, you name it. He looked like a child in heaven, Atlas noted, and could only grin as he jumped from plane to plane, the names falling from his lips like a waterfall, facts falling twice as fast. She nodded and walked along with him, watching as he ducked under the ships, inspecting them, touching them with careful hands, letting them glide over the metal. Several people would look over at them, only seeing Atlas standing patiently with a smile and seeing a starry-eyed newcomer crawling all over the planes. It made them happy to see Atlas in such a state, and to feel the energy of this newcomer.

When Poe had come to the last ship, they had stopped for a short break. Night was falling upon the planet, the sun setting and a calmness was settling over the base. Atlas perched on the wing of a Y-Wing starfighter, her legs swinging and Poe leaned against it at her side, looking at the landscape before them, down to the valleys and to the horizon. He breathes,

“Sure is nice. You can’t get a view like this at D’Qar.” he said, and looked to her. Atlas’ eyes moved from the view down to him, and she smiled, shrugging simply. He grins,

“You know, I wouldn’t be here without you. Without your help, I probably would have never found this place.” He said, and Atlas shrugged, waving her hand in a so-so gesture. He laughs,

“You think I could have made it on my own? Hell no. I wouldn’t have trusted anyone else.” He said, and Atlas’ eyes flashed down shyly, feeling heat gather in her cheeks.

“I don’t think I do, anyway.” He added, his eyes moving down her, seeing her hand resting on the plane’s wing. He tore his eyes away, and clears his throat.

“So, you sign, right?” He said, thinking back to earlier. She nods, making a small gesture and he chuckles.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Well, when I was still in flight school, we kind of had to learn a few, just for basics… I think I remember a few.” He said, feeling like he had a little more confidence than he did earlier, and tugged at his jacket. Atlas raised an eyebrow, but then gestured forward patiently. She wanted to see what he had in store.

Poe racked his brain for a moment, and made a few motions. Atlas tried to keep a straight face as he only signed “thrusters,” “three,” “no,” and “ahead.” A small smile spread across her lips, then grew in size. She felt a small warmth in her chest grow, and she thought it was very humorous, but kind that he was genuinely trying.

His eyebrows began to furrow in concentration, and he did a few more, almost as jumbled as the first batch.

“I don’t think I’m doing this right…” he confessed with a small laugh and Atlas shook her head with a smile and leaned forward, taking his hands gingerly. He looked up at her, a bit surprised by the movement, and felt the tips of his ears burn. Atlas smiled and formed his hands, doing the small motion for it. He looked down, and did it again, then looked to her.

“That means…” he said, and she waved her hand with a smile. His eyes lit up, 

“Oh! Hi!” He said, and did it again with more confidence. Atlas grinned and did the motion back, and he laughs.

“Hey, I did it!” 

Atlas took his hands again, and formed it once more. He looked at her face, trying to decipher what she was making him do, then did the gesture for himself. He racked his brain, and bit his lip.

“It’s… Don’t tell me… It’s-It’s… Is it goodbye?” He tried, already cringing slightly at the mistake. She shook her head, and he did it again.

“Oh, Atlas, is it “I love you”?” He chuckles, and Atlas’ eyes widened, and quickly shook her head in denying it. He laughs,

“I’m kidding, i’m kidding… Is it “how are you”?” He questions. Atlas nodded, smiling nervously, and he chuckles,

“I was kidding, Atlas, I swear…” he said, and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. He sighs, and smiles, then took her hands this time. He shaped one, and held it out.

“This meant “may good come to you” where I’m from.” He said, and Atlas looked at it, tilting her head to the side. A smile tugged at Poe’s lips, and she rolled her eyes, pushing his shoulder lightly.   
“No, i’m not joking! I’m not, I swear.” He chuckles, and she gave him a “yeah, right” expression, and looked back to the horizon. He sighs, glancing back at it, then to her. She seemed to be ignoring him, but he just couldn’t ignore her. Atlas knew it, too, and tried her best to seem uninterested. But, it was failing, and she looked back at him when he spoke once more.

“Atlas, I… I want you to come to D’Qar with me.” He said, and she looked at him with an incredulous look. He nodded his head,   
“I know, I know, it’s crazy. But… We could use someone like you there. Someone with good morale, resourcefulness. And I swear i’ll be fluent in signing.” He chuckles. She looked at him, and was more surprised by his persuasion than the proposal itself. He really wanted her there, to go so far as to say he’ll learn to speak her way if she came.

“I don’t want to take you away from your home, Atlas. I don’t want to force you to come with me. I just want you to know that my offer stands, and… I’d take you with me, if you’d like to come.” He said, looked down at the metallic wing, running his hand across the edge to distract him. Atlas kept her eyes trained on him, touched by the gesture. She already knew her answer before he had even finished speaking.

She grasped one of his hands, and he looked up at her. She raised her eyebrows, as if to ask if he was sure. He grasped her hand tight, and smiles.

“I promise, Atlas, to get you out of here as soon as I can.” He said, and a smile lit up her face, and she fell onto him, grasping him in a ginormous huge, and made him stumble back, his arms flinging around her reflexively and he finally regained his footing. He laughs, her hold tight on him, and his own grip got tighter.

“So, that’s a yes?” He chuckles. Atlas pulled away slightly and looked down at him, her nose almost brushing against his. A small strand of hair had fallen out of place, and Poe could spot it in his peripheral. All he could see is her radiant smile, and he knew that’s all he needed.

He raised his hand and pushed the strand back, his face falling soft. Atlas seemed to compose herself, and gave him a small nod. Her breath seemed to cease at the realization of how little space was between them. The sounds of the hanger seemed to stop, and all she could feel was sliding down Poe’s body to her feet, but he didn’t let her go. She felt that same fluttery feeling in her chest, and her eyes met Poe’s soft brown ones. His hand stayed against her face, almost like it was holding her hair back, but there was no need to.

“Good choice.” He murmurs softly. Atlas smiled again lightly, and pulled him down by the collar of his jacket and gave him a soft kiss, her eyes falling shut. Poe had obliged, following her grip down and had met her kiss with a spark, his eyes falling closed and his hand moved to the nape of her neck. Her grip loosened on his collar lightly, and she slowly came down off her tiptoes as Poe leaned down to follow her. The feeling was like something sweet, and the feeling in her chest had reached his maximum point. Poe felt something different, something new, something other than the thrill of flying or the adrenaline of action. Some sweeter, softer, but just as exciting. He only wanted more of it, and Atlas could only echo the feeling.

But, he broke away and looked down at her, and he looked down at her with a small smile.

“Good choice indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Here's an update, FINALLY... This took far longer to write than I wanted it to. But, next we can get to OTHER things... [; (note: it's probably not what you expect!)
> 
> Happy Easter, and happy spring break to those who have it (like me!). I hope you enjoy, and forgive me for taking forever... Hopefully it won't be so long next time :D


	4. Part IV

“So, go down to town, grab BB-8, your stuff, and get back here. We’ll be out before dinner.” He chuckles, walking down the bunker hallway out to the main platform. Soon they would be on a transport out of here, and back to D’Qar once they had a telecommunication system set up to reach the base through the Order, and… Of course, they still had to gather their things they left down in the village. BB-8, for example.

Atlas gestured to him hastily, and he laughs with a nod.

“Yes, my stuff, too, please. You think Slovya can handle it?” He questions. Atlas rolled her eyes and nodded, and they walked out to the platform, Slovya already waiting for her at the edge. It gave a chirp of hello and Atlas reached out to stroke the beast's’ face. She looked back at Poe, and his sight was already upon her.

“Get back here soon. And make sure my droid gets back here in one piece.” He chuckles, and Atlas gave him a smile and turned to Slovya’s saddle, pulling herself up. Poe helped her up by pushing up  her leg, and she settled in the seat, taking the reins. Poe rested his hand on her thigh, looking up at her.   
“Be careful.” He said, and Atlas met  his eyes, as if to tell him not to worry. She gave him a smile and a wink, turning Slovya around, and they disappeared down the mountainside. Poe sighed  and looked to the sky, then turned and walked inside towards the main conference room. People were working around a communication computer, trying to set it up.

“How’s it going?” He questions, putting his hands on his hips. One of the technicians turned to him, her blue forehead glistening with sweat.

“Pretty good. We’re using the old communication comms from when the Empire was here. They’re in pretty good order, and still usable. All we gotta do is cloak it so the Order doesn’t interfere with the signal.” She explained, twisting a tool in her hands. Poe nods, patting her shoulder,

“Good work.” He said with a grin, and she grins.

“You must be the Resistance pilot.” She said, and he smiles, shrugging.

“I am. Poe Dameron.” He said, and extended his hand that she swiftly took.

“Talian. I’m a technician, not very exciting.” She said, and he shook his head.   
“You’re still important. Can you work on starships, too?” He questions, and she nods.   
“Of course. I can fix anything, so long as it has a hard drive.” She said, and he grins, feeling an echo of his own words from not too long ago.

A dark skinned man walked up to them, holding a very fragile looking piece of computer in his large hands.

“I finished it, Talian. I think it’s ready.” He said, and Talian nods,

“Good. I’ll take it, Aary.” she said and he carefully put it into her hands, almost looking glittery-eyed at the sight of her. But Talian’s head was down, and she swiftly made her way to the computer, Aary’s eyes following. Poe grins, and hit his shoulder lightly,

“You should tell her.” He said, and the man looked at him with wide eyes, and then looked down.   
“I don’t think i know what you mean…” he said, and Poe grins.

“I think you know exactly what I mean. Aary, right?” He questions, and Aary gave a small nod.

“You  work with Talian, I take it.” He said, and Aary nodded. Poe leaned in close,

“I’m just saying, but a girl like that isn’t going to wait long.” He said. He suddenly felt his own words take hold of him, reminding him of his own plight. He gave a smile to the nervous tech and took a step away from him.

Kalan suddenly appeared, and walked to Poe hastily in the conference room, carrying a pair of binoculars, looking grave. Poe turned to him from the radio, seeing the grave look on his face. He frowned,

"Commander?" He questions. Kalan thrust the binoculars into his hands.

"You need to see this."

He followed Kalan out, a few others gathered outside, looking to the distance. Poe lifted the binoculars to his eyes, and he could see small fighters in the distance, and a command shuttle flying after it. He lowered them, and looked to Kalan.

"TIE fighters, First Order, and a com and shuttle. Who comes here? You said it would be two cycles till they came back." He said, and Kalan shook his head.

"They must need supplies. They're heading to the valley, looks like." Kalan explains, and Poe knew that the town was close to it, where Atlas had gone back to. He felt a momentary pang of panic, but relaxed at knowing she would identify the threat, and turn around a come back. Besides... he was sure she could take care of herself.

Now, for the next problem.

"We need to get some people, go down there and drive them out." Poe said, Kalan looked at him incredulously.

"Are you insane? It'll only get more troopers to come to the planet." He said. Poe thought for a moment, then looked back at him.

"You said old Empire bases were still in the mountains to the East. They're bound to have protective forces, probably cannons. If we can harness those, then we can shoot them out of the sky before they even get to land." He said.

"You're crazy, we'll lose more than half of our men!" Kalan said as they began walking inside. Poe knew that they had more than enough, probably more than they did at D'Qar and looked to Kalan with a firm expression.

"You get people out there now to defend this planet. If you want to prove yourself to the Resistance, this is it."

 

*-*-*

 

Atlas flew into her room, a bag already in hand as she frantically threw things into it, things she knew she would just take with her, Even if she could live without them. Clothes, a spare pair of shoes, and some sentimental trinkets was all she had. She pulled out the picture of her mother in front of the X-Wing, grinning broadly and looked radiant as ever even with the wear of the photo. She carefully put it in her bag, and zipped it up, slinging it over her shoulder. She hurried to Poe's room, grabbing his bag and put everything she could find into it. She looked around, sure she had swiped everything clean of his ever being there. Even the bed was made, as if no one had slept in it.

She had never been happier to leave this dump. To finally drop the chains she had bound in since she was born. She only wished that her father could have lived to see that day, too. But she would carry on his legacy doing what he wanted to do all along; help the Resistance defeat the First Order. And now that Poe was here, she had the opportunity, and was going to seize it.

She suddenly heard panicked voices and chirps and grunts, looking out her door to see the inhabitants walking out, sounding worried. They spoke of someone being here, and she finally heard "First Order" slip out of one of their tongues and her head snapped up, and she flew down the steps. She looked around wildly in the kitchen, hearing the bar in the next room grow louder and louder. She heard Boskqon's voice rumble through the bar, and then went to the small window facing outside. The cooks were mumbling amongst themselves, not entirely sure what was going on, either. It was only when the marching began did she look down the road to see Stormtroopers in white with their blasters, and a black figure leading them, his shoulders square and his dark mask stark against the brown landscapes. She pulled her head away, terror instilling her heart and the horrible memories of that day filled her mind. The sight of the troopers dragging her father out, the sight of the masked man looking down at him like he was someone inferior, and then the red light that sliced right through her father like a butter knife.

BB-8's chirp luckily dragged her out of her misery and she looked down, remembering that she was supposed to retrieve him for Poe. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and gestured for BB-8 to follow, but turned when she heard Bosqkon's voice outside, approaching the masked figure with balled fists, and his chest puffed out. Oh, what a fool he is, thought Atlas.

"What are you doing here? We've been compliant, we've sent you supplies! You're not due back until next cycle!" Boskqon croaks. The mask looked down at him, and even from afar Atlas felt very small, vulnerable. She felt like she was a frightened young girl all over again.

"You need to leave, you're frightening off my customers! You can't do this-" but then the red shot out from the man's hand, and Atlas shielded her eyes from the sight of the man bringing it down across Boskqon, cutting him in half. BB-8 nudged her foot and she could feel this fear, this anxiety creeping into her chest again, the thought to run and hide, to take cover until the man had left, to never see his masked, dark face again.

But BB-8 was her reminder of her responsibility, her promise to Poe. She couldn't act like a child anymore, she had to keep on going, even if this meant certain death, or danger. She looked down at BB-8, who quipped at her and she nodded, finally pulling away from the window and they set off out the back door, up the hilly area to Slovya, who waited attentively, and was shifting with agitation. Atlas knew she could sense what was happening back there, and they needed to move and warn the Resistance, fast.

She fastened her bag and Poe's onto Slovya's side, then opened a large pack for BB-8, normally for holding bags of seed or flour. BB-8 eyed the carriage warily, and she huffs, rolling her eyes and grabbed the blaster beside it, slinging it over her shoulder. She made Slovya lower herself, and hoisted BB-8 inside, fastening it tightly so it wouldn't fall.

She looked back, hearing blaster fire and screams from the town, and then spotted a few Troopers coming into the forest. She picked up the blaster and ran to a tree, bracing herself behind it and took a shot. One missed the first one, and they turned to her. She steadied herself and shot again, and this time, succeeded. Another shot put the other one down, but a shrill trill from BB-8 made her whirl around, and a dark figure entered the treeline from below, flanked by two stormtroopers. She whirled around, and BB-8 beeped but she knew that they had a better chance at getting away than she did. Slovya whined and she hit the creature's backside, who yelped and then began to scurry up the mountain. If BB-8 made it to Poe, then she would have succeeded in her mission. She turned and climbed up the roots of a tree to gain more ground, turning and hid behind another tree, looking back at the three figures. She could feel her throat begin to dry up at the familiarity of the black cloak, of the harsh mask and glowing red lightsaber. Her past had finally caught up with her.

One of the stormtroopers paused, pointing at the bodies of the two she had already shot down. The masked figure and the other stormtrooper also turned, and she took the moment to shoot, putting down one stormtrooper instantly and she shot at the hooded figure. It deflected it with it's lightsaber, but it hit the opposite stormtrooper instead. He didn't even seem fazed and turned to her, and she felt he had singled her out amongst all of the trees.

She turned and began running up the hill again, and it began to get steeper, but it didn't bother her. There was one advantage she had against him; this planet was her home, and she knew it well. Every hill, tree, rock... She knew it all.

So she would use it to her advantage.

She jumped up on a stack of rocks, shooting at the bottom of them and jumped onto another loft of grass and it began tumbling down, the rocks sounding loudly. The figure still pursued her, but was momentarily slowed by the avalanche of rocks. She shot twice, but he deflected them both, and began to pick up speed.

She began running, and then climbing up a very steep part of the mountain, grabbing onto roots and protruding rocks to get her above him. She finally pulled herself up and saw him weaving in and out of trees, and she stood on the edge by a tree, shooting the blaster thrice, and was sure she landed a shot this time. His hand shot out in front of him, and she thought for a moment that she had wounded him, but then felt the ground beneath her give way, and she suppressed a scream as the ground toppled away, bringing her with it.

She desperately tried grabbing onto something, and in the process, dropped the blaster, and hit her head on either a rock or hardened soil, and she fell down to an even space, finally halting. Her head throbbed, and she looked over, her blaster not too far away. She didn't know where the masked man stood, but she shook the woozy feeling from her and grabbed the blaster, using the wall of soil to help herself up.

"You're fast." a distorted voice said, and she whirled the blaster around, but shot at nothing but a tree. Suddenly she saw three different versions of the tree, and she blinked, feeling something hot on the side of her head.

"But you're fear gives you away." it added, and she swiveled the blaster around, but she had no judgement of shooting. It was only when he finally came into her sights was her blaster thrust out of her hand, as if it were candy being taken from a child.

She looked to the man that had slaughtered her father, and could feel an entanglement of emotions within her; fear, anger, anxiety, and a little bit of apathy. She pursed her lips, holding onto a root to keep herself on her feet.

"Why do you run? Only the guilty run." he said, his lightsaber all too bright for her at the moment, but she bared her eyes into his mask. In the past, she would have been afraid to stand in his very presence... But now, she was prepared to rip the mask off to see the face of her father's murderer. 

"You know where the Resistance is... I know you have some use for me, after all." he said, his hand raising again. Suddenly, this pulsing feeling, stronger than the one she already felt, took her all around the head, pushing in at every point. She winced, raising her free hand to clutch the side of her head, feeling as if someone were taking a jagged knife to it. She grit her teeth, the feeling making her vision even worse.

"Your father.” He said, almost tauntingly,

“You're angry at me for killing him. You've been afraid all these years..." he said, and she blinked fiercely to keep her venomous gaze upon him.

"You seek revenge. And you thought the Resistance could help you with that... You thought... that Dameron could help you with your freedom." he mused, and her knees buckled, from her fall or his inflicted intensity, she didn't know. But the feeling was gone, and she gasped for breath, as if she had been held underwater for ages.

"You know where the Resistance is. You led the pilot right to them." he said, and began stepping towards her. She looked up at him, gritting her teeth as she breathed as steadily as she could,

"I'm not... afraid of you." she breathes, and he paused. Her voice was lower than she remembered, more scratchy, but stronger than she thought. She glanced to the side saw her blaster within arms reach. She looked back to him, and could feel the courage beginning to rise within her. All this time she  spent with Poe, with the Resistance again, it gave her strength. Courage.. She had a voice all of these years, and why didn't she use it? Now... it was time to break her silence. Time for her burden of the world to turn in for her favor.

She sat up straighter, and he apprehensively took a step back, as if waiting for her to make a move. Her hand balled into fists, and she could taste iron in her mouth, her lip bleeding from her tumble down the ground.

"And... I will not let you..." she said, trying to find the right words, so many wanting to come out at once. Years of silence wanted to be redeemed, wanted to fly out of her mouth just as fast as her soul wanted to leave the planet.

"You will take nothing more from me. Ever." she said and grabbing the blaster, managing to roll around, and land on her hands and knees, turning around to aim.  But a fiery pain erupted from her side and she felt the blaster weaken from her hands, and she fell to her left, down the side of the ravine, blackness consuming her.

Kylo Ren's lightsaber retracted, and he turned away from where the woman had fallen. He felt no remorse, but did feel pity. His mask stared down at where she  had only been sitting once before, reminding  him of another defiant young woman who also tried to defeat him before.

And with a swoosh of his cloak, he turned away, heading back to the chaos of the village.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming so close to the end! I think i'll try and updating sooner than every month, but we'll have to see... I can't promise the end will be satisfying, but maybe asking for more? I dunno... ;]


End file.
